Tall Tales of the Valley
by GiantdadHasLanded
Summary: Somewhere, far off in the distance is a village. A curious village which is distant from the turmoil and chaos of the metropolis. A village of secrets and mysteries that lurk around each corner and villagers who live along side the supernatural everyday. This is their story and of a man discovering the wonders and gifts of the area. These are the Tall Tales of Stardew Valley.


Tall tales of Stardew Valley

Chapter 1: My name is...

A boy sat in a small room next to a large bed. He was in a log cabin built by the very person who lied there; in a far off town out in the country. He had been in this town multiple times visiting this old man; seeing the fields of crops, the flowing rivers and finding the small round creatures in the woods. No one ever believed his stories but it didn't matter to the youth, he loved this place.

A place of freedom.

He turned around in his seat admiring the house. The flames from the hearth shimmered gently as the wood cracked. The warm light gave a bright glow revealing various pictures and items strewn across the walls. It carried from random artifacts, precious gems to large fish and tools; mementos and achievements alike.

He took in all these details, absorbing their untold stories but a voice pulled his attention to the man on the bed. The man spoke gently but the boy couldn't understand. Not that it wasn't his language but rather he could hear and see him say the words, the boy just couldn't make sense of it. It's like he was speaking backwards.

Though he didn't understand, he knew this was an important moment for the old man. Silently he took hold of his hand gripping it tenderly. The old man kept talking and his words fell upon deaf ears, but somehow all of this was very familiar. Nostalgic somehow.

The old man made a move to his end table where he took a letter and handed it to the boy. He turned it in his hands, looking at the wax seal and rough texture of the envelope. He knew that he couldn't open, at least not yet. Who told him that? It was probably the old man…

The boy took a few more moments scrutinizing the letter and then returned his gaze to his companion. He had little to say and his chest rose slowly if not with difficulty. The boy held the old man's hand as the breathing became heavy. Then… it stopped.

Before the boy could realize, a loud cacophony shrilled through his head. He closed his eyes tightly willing the noise to go away just to find himself staring at a blaring alarm as the green digital display flashed 5 AM and buzzed loudly reverberating through the small 1-½ apartment.

 **Year 1: Spring**

His hand slapped the top of the alarm ceasing its tortuous melody. With a groan, he rose up and out of his bed then walked to the window. Pulling the shades apart he winced at the light as dawn breaks against the downtown skyline as the first rays of sunshine pierce the smog and illuminate the rows of tall grey buildings. Its inhabitants slowly rising with the sun for another day's work.

He meandered over to his table to unplug his phone as he started to check the news. To say his apartment was small would be an understatement, it was barely viable as a habitation. It was one room with a single bed pressed against the right wall as it fit perfectly in the divot created by the far end of his room and the protrusion which was his bathroom. A small square table in the upper left corner right next to the only window and the kitchenette which lay on the left side of the room which was littered with pots and pans left uncleaned from the previous night. The inside had dull grey walls that were bare of decoration of any kind, the landlord didn't allow for "personalisation". Even his bathroom was conceived with space efficiency in mind, it's a single room with a toilet and a shower all in same place with a mirror/cabinet for utilities…

Overall it was a very well organised room which had all the essentials but in reality the only thought you could ever associate with this place would be a coffin. Its claustrophobic, dead end and draining to live here but it's home.

He placed his phone back onto the table and went to clean up. In the bathroom mirror he washed his face, trying to get rid of the bags under his eyes but ultimately failing. He brushed his blonde short hair with his fingers to render the mess somewhat presentable and then shaved his morning stubble. He doesn't have any major blemishes but at the same time nor any qualities, he looked just average especially with the face full of fatigue. Just a six foot blonde male.

The only reason why you would notice him at all is his nose which has a bump across the bridge and how its bent slightly to the left. If you looked close enough you'd remark the multiple small scars which cradle his face; everything indicating violence past that had not been treated properly.

Running his hands over his face, he takes a deep breath and gets dressed. It's going to be a long day.

He gathered his essentials and slung his backpack over his shoulder as he exited the front door. Breakfast could be acquired on route.

He joined the usual morning crowd in the streets as he made his way through the concrete labyrinth. When he first moved here it took him a couple of months before he could recognise his way around. The big city was rather lacking in signalisation and most of the buildings, including his apartment complex, were built and owned by the same mega corporation; Joja. Thus everything had the same general style and architecture making the city ever more homogenous.

He turned a corner and just down the street was his work place, a enormous grey tower with the Joja trademark crowning its peak. Following the crowd, he among many others methodically made their way there like mindless pilgrims.

As he got to his desk the office clock rang 6AM, the start of his hours. He Logged on to his computer and checked what today's task would be. He had a _particular_ job here at Joja, it changed depending on what the bigwigs needed at the time. In the six years he'd worked here it varied from simple document filing to less than savory personnel dealings.

He never dealt with bodies but he certainly did his fair share of blackmail and threats for the company's benefit. And as much as Joja would try to dress up the dirty jobs as not being as bad as they sound, he wasn't ignorant. He knew very well what they were doing and what his actions really meant. One of his superiors noticed that and stated to be more blunt with the company's requests but still pulled him to the side for good measure. They made sure that despite his good work, he understood his role as an expendable pawn. Though it's good that he can piece together the real meaning of his work as long as he kept his head low and not dig into the rabbit hole they would be fine. Otherwise he would become a 'problem'.

He had no choice but to accept mostly due to his desperate financial situation and keeping his source of revenue but also his sense of self preservation. He knew what being a 'problem' would mean, he often was the one who _dealt_ with 'problems'.

So for his sake: he kept low, mouth shut and did what he was told.

He desperately needed the money too. Joja has a way of building your life around your paycheck. What with the exuberant prices for housing and food, he barely had enough for himself. But people don't have much of a choice and he less so. Aside from Joja having a monopoly on most commodities as well as a tight control of the job market in this city, people took what you can get. He also didn't have a family to support him. The Father left young and his mother died not too long after, leaving him to fend for himself.

He got the job at Joja at the age of 16 and after a aptitude test was accepted for two reasons. Though he'll never admit it, he is actually rather intelligent and clever being able to think solutions on his feet as well as deconstructing complex situations. Then there's his strength. Due to his genetic disposition, he may not look like it but he is rather strong making his perfect for heavy lifting as well as being a stealthy powerhouse for more "physical" demanding situations.

Today however was just simple paperwork. He took out a pen, found the relevant documents on his computer and began in earnest.

As the day went by he couldn't help like feel he forgot something… That's odd. He is usually very careful about that. Thinking back he retraced his steps. No it's not a part he skipped over in his work, they were all completed. Neither is it in his emails, all his recent messages had been read. Nothing in his bag either, well nothing he hadn't put there himself this morning.

What could it be?

The thought bugged him throughout the day and it got to the point where he was scrambling across his desk for answers. Sifting through the nicknacks, old coffee cups (which he then threw out, couldn't believe he forgot that too) and documents galore and yet nothing. Nothing at all.

He burst into the drawers desperate to understand why all this bothered him so much. He plunged his hands into the first one and almost impaled himself on a pair of scissors. Slamming that one shut he threw the second one open and immediately saw it was full of spare loose leaf paper then slammed that one as well.

But then… he stopped as he took hold of the last drawer. Something was in there, something very precious to him he knew for sure. He pulled the handle and slowly opened the drawer all to find it empty… with the exception of a single letter.

Gingerly, he took hold of it examining it closely. The envelope had yellowed slightly and on the front, had his name in impeccable handwriting. There was no return address or anything else at all aside from his name. Flipping it to the back and he saw the bright red wax seal which held an insignia. He traced his fingers carefully over it scarred that he might harm it in anyway as he dug further into his mind for memories long past.

Then, all at once, it hit him. The memories, his grandfather, the farmhouse, his dream this morning! Everything came to him in a torrential wave of nostalgia and emotions running through him as the images of his childhood all returned.

How could have he forgotten about this?

How DARE he forget about this.

He caressed the envelope tenderly as the answer for that too washed over him. His grandfather was the Father's side and so when the Father left his mother didn't want anything to do with that family. She cut ties immediately and missed the funeral because of it.

He knew there was one because he saw the invitation that his mother promptly threw out.

Then lights around the office space started to close. He looked around and saw that he was the last person in the room, all the other cubicles had been vacated. A quick look to the clock told him it was 11PM. Had he been searching for this letter that long? Or had he spent that much time reminiscing… Either way it was time to leave. So he carefully placed the letter in his bag, turned off his station and locked the office.

Out on the empty streets, he realised he had a quick step, felt excited. He wanted to know more about the letter. No he NEEDED it. He hadn't felt like this in so long it almost feels alien… but welcome and before he realised he began running. There he was, a child running haplessly in a forest of technology and concrete.

He burst into his room, placed the bag on his table, retrieved the letter and sat quietly on his bed. He turned it in his hands, thumb sliding under the seal but then stopping short.

He was remembering his grandfather's last words… yes he was ready for change but did he deserve it? After all the work and all he had done to get to this point? Will the company simply let someone who knows so much leave like this?...

…

No, none of that matters anymore. The moment he opens this letter he is a new man. No ties to Joja, this place or his past.

Ain't like that now

With that he tore the seal and read the letter.

* * *

He woke up as the bus hit a pothole down a backwater road. He shook his head and immediately took in his surroundings. This isn't his apartment. He tried to remember how he got here as he looked around. He sat in the rear seats and was the sole occupant of the bus aside from the driver. Its an old bus which creaked and jumped around at the slightest bump in the road, looking back it's impressive he fell asleep at all. Its seats a standard blue grey that had age rippling across the cracked plastic coverings. Looking outside he saw a colorful view of an enormous valley as birds flew overhead.

Ah right, after he finished the letter he sent a message to the major mentioned in the letter. He had packed all the necessarily belongings and withdrew all the money he had been collecting over the years. A whooping five thousand dollars… he wasn't kidding that living prices were ridiculous. The major sent an email back near six in the morning saying a bus is on the way; it didn't come until half past noon. It's going to be a long ride. He fell asleep instantly once he sat down not having slept at all that night.

Having gained his bearings he relaxed and enjoyed the view.

Stardew valley… he was going back after so long. Who knows what he will find there but whatever it is… it's going to be a new life.

He settled into his chair again and let time pass him by, he was in no rush…

Not too long after the bus took a turn off the highway and into windy sideroads. Tall trees lined the roads making an impressive entrance. It stopped at a little bus stop where a woman with bright orange hair awaited.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder he exited the bus and waved to the driver in thanks. The woman strode up to him with a bright smile.

"Hey there! The name's Robin, Mayor Lewis asked me to pick you up. Well not literally since that'd be a little weird but- bah you know what i mean." she held out her hand and he met it, giving it a firm shake. She smiled in recognition as she decided to squeeze a bit harder. The man responded in kind and for a moment they shared a moment together, bonded as buff buddies. "Well that was fun, but really we should get going Mayor Lewis is already there preparing the house for you. Come on, this way!" She said and strode off ahead, the man not far behind.

They didn't walk far, through some paths with beautiful trees surrounding them and down a dirt road and they arrived. She turned to a field with what seemed to be a small forest. "There it is! Journeyman's Farm." her arms spread wide in a show. The man looked at the field and saw all manner of vegetation running amok. Trees, weeds and grasses abundant across the entire lot. He walked forward and crouched to touch the tall grass. "I know it looks overgrown, but you can bet there's some good soil under all this. So don't be too depressed, all it needs is some elbow grease and your show is on the road." Robin exclaimed happily, either out of genuine happiness of a new neighbor or trying to boost his confidence he couldn't tell.

Doesn't matter anyway, he was thrilled. "It's more than i could ever ask for. This will do just fine" he turned to her with a broad smile across his face.

"That's the spirit, after all a farmer with no ambition is a bad farmer. Ah I'm Lewis, good to meet you!" The voice came from behind, looking behind the man saw an elderly male with a mustache exit the building. The man stood up to greet him and they shook hands quickly then the elder presented the house before them. "And this is your house! It's your grandfather's old cottage actually."

The man simply admired the building in silence, words failing him. This was it. This was the house he saw in his dreams and memories. A bit rough for wear but still solid as ever. "Its.. a bit _rustic_. But im sure its a wonderful settlement." Lewis said as the man kept his attention forward.

Robin scoffed, "Ha, more like _crusty_."

" **RUDE** "

The man laughed as the two bickered. "It's quite alright Lewis… she's not wrong and neither are you."

Lewis sighed deeply "If you say so, but really if you ever need to fix up or make your house bigger Robin is the one you want to talk to".

"Yeah! I'm the best carpenter around, you can count on me." Robin pointed at her chest proudly

"Certainly, being the best by default must be a great selling point; since you are the ONLY carpenter here."

"Hey! What are you insinuating…" Robin growled as the two started bickering again. The man could only watch in amusement, they looked like very good friends.

As the nagging went on the man slowly went up the front steps and placed a hand on the handle then opened the door. Inside it was a little bare but still very recognizably the same cottage which he knew. The large hearth, hardwood floors and long farmhouse windows were all still there but all the various items which he remembered were missing.

"Yes its a little barren isn't it?" Lewis said sadly, he had walked up behind him to his right while he was distracted, having either paused or finished yaking with Robin who was also to his left taking a peek inside. "When… when your grandfather died the family came by to collect his things. Mostly to distribute his wealth and collection among the members in remembrance. The only things they didn't take were his farming tools and the house itself; the former for utility reasons since they had no need for them then the latter because no one wanted it and they couldn't find the deed to sell it off. Haven't visited here since." Lewis rested against the doorframe with a deep sigh as if reminiscing.

"... then i will fill it with my own items and memories. He wouldn't have wanted me to live in his wake but rather carve something out for myself." the man walked forward caressing the cabin walls. "Besides, the tools are more than enough for my share of the inheritance." He let out a short laugh.

Lewis smiled, "... Well i'm sure you are very tired from the trip, we'll be on own way. Farmers wake early you know!" Lewis turned away and walked down the steps Robin in tow waving her hand. As he stepped on the dirt path he spun around. "Ah one last thing, I never did catch your name."

"Wait didn't you say it was -" Lewis interrupted Robin with the wave of his hand and she looked at Lewis puzzled.

The man faced Lewis with an apologetic smile, not registering Robin's outburst. "Ah pardon, my name is…" he paused for a moment. A realization came across him, he could give his born name to no concern of anyone except… that name belonged to someone who lived in a small apartment, worked for a company that barely acknowledged his existence and was living a lifestyle that could be barely called living at all. It belonged to a man with a past and decisions made by necessity and pressure. More than that it belonged to a man whose name might bring trouble to those who live here.

…

No, he decided this morning that this is a new life. A second chance at living a dream he had so long ago as a child.

"... my name is Asher, Asher Calmont."

Lewis smiled warmly. "Well Asher… Welcome to Stardew Valley."


End file.
